Kencan Pertama
by Chesee-ssu
Summary: Pipi Midoriya panas, sementara tangannya mendingin. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa kencan pertama bersama Todoroki Shouto membuatnya deg-degan./ kado ultah telat banget untuk usei


**Kencan Pertama**

 **Boku no Hero Academia (c) Horikoshi Kouhei**

 **Kado (telat) buat usei**

.

.

 _Happy reading ..._

.

.

Tak pernah terbesit sekalipun bahwa Todoroki Shouto itu takdirnya. Takdir yang akan membawanya ke lembaran baru. Senyum menghiasi pipi, wajah panas tetapi telapak tangan dingin. Kisah cintanya bagaikan drama di televisi, terlalu klise, manisnya kisah mereka bisa membuat gigi jadi berlubang. Tidak apa-apa, bersikap berlebihan ketika sedang jatuh cinta itu wajar, kok! Semua orang pernah mengalaminya.

Midoriya yang sedari tadi mematut diri dalam cermin senyumnya merekah. Padahal ia lelaki, akan tetapi kenapa rasanya susah sekali untuk memilih pakaian hari ini? Kegugupan akan kencan pertama benar-benar membuatnya sinting. Lihat, sudah berapa banyak pakaian yang ia keluarkan dari lemari dan berakhir di lantai hanya karena ia merasa pakaiannya jadi tidak cocok tiap kali ia pakai.

Haruskah ia minta tolong? Minta tolong pada siapa? Iida? Tokoyami? Kacchan? Oke, pilihan terakhir tentu saja buruk. Midoriya tahu benar nanti sahabat sedari kecilnya, atau ya, katakanlah begitu, akan memberi pendapat dengan penuh emosi. Bukannya penampilannya jadi sedap dipandang ketika kencan nanti, yang ada penampilannya jadi kusut pacut ditambah tuli mendadak karena teriakan Kacchan yang hampir sama dengan singa mengaum.

Midoriya adalah lelaki yang tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain, selama ia bisa melakukannya seorang diri, maka untuk apa minta tolong orang lain? Lagipula ia juga takut akan membuat Iida dan Tokoyami terganggu hanya karena masalah sepele. Akhirnya ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengirim _chat_ pada mereka. Kaki jenjangnya kembali melangkah menghadap lemari, jemari tangannya menyusuri pakaian yang tergantung rapi dalam lemari. Matanya tertuju pada kemeja biru dongker, tangannya berhenti dan mengambilnya seraya kembali menatap diri sendiri dalam cermin. Ia tersenyum puas, akhirnya pencariannya selesai.

Saat hendak melepas kaus yang menempel di badan, dering telepon genggamnya berbunyi. Dengan cepat Midoriya mengambil teleponnya dan menggeser bulatan hijau yang terpampang di layar teleponnya. Suara Todoroki Shouto terdengar dari dalam telepon.

" _Sedang apa?"_

Bunyi detak jantung Midoriya benar-benar membuatnya tidak fokus. Padahal hanya dengar suaranya saja tapi sudah membuat kakinya meleleh. Oke, _lebay_.

"Sedang ... cari baju."

Kekehan lembut terdengar dari telinga Midoriya. Ah, ia jadi tidak sabar melihat wajah Todoroki yang sedang tertawa nanti.

" _Tak perlu kaku begitu. Santai saja."_

"Um ... baiklah," mata hijaunya bergulir, mencari topik pembicaraan. "Todoroki-kun sendiri, bagaimana? Apa juga sedang cari baju?" tanyanya sambil menutup pertanyaan dengan kekehan kaku. Tidak mungkin, 'kan Todoroki juga sama sepertinya? Todoroki sepertinya lebih tenang dalam menghadapi kencan mereka dibanding dirinya.

" _Sejujurnya ... ya. Aku juga bingung memilih baju. Entah kenapa semua baju di lemariku terlihat jelek."_

Kali ini Midoriya yang tertawa, aduh polos benar kekasihnya ini.

"Aku juga begitu. Tapi, Todoroki-kun pakai apa saja tetap tampan, kok!"

" _Kamu juga, kok, Midoriya. Tapi aku lebih suka kalau kamu telanjang, sih."_

"Hah, apa?" pipi Midoriya memanas.

" _Hanya bercanda, kok."_

Oh Tuhan, bagaimana bisa dia menganggap ucapan Todoroki itu sebagai candaan kalau dari suaranya saja nadanya datar dan penuh kesungguhan begitu. Baru saja mulai kencan pertama sudah dibeginikan, bagaimana nanti? Bisa-bisa Midoriya benar-benar bisa telanjang di kamar Todoroki.

Pipinya makin memerah, duh, dia mikir apa, sih! Midoriya bodoh!

"Midoriya? Kok diam saja?"

Midoriya sadar teleponnya dengan Todoroki masih tersambung, cepat-cepat ia jawab. "Aku baik-baik saja, Todoroki-kun. Teleponnya kututup ya, sebentar lagi kan kita ketemuan."

" _Oke."_

Telepon ditutup dan Midoriya masih berdiri sambil menutup wajahnya yang memerah. Aduh, rasanya ia jadi ingin mandi lagi.

Xxx

Ibunya berseri-seri saat melihatnya ke luar dari kamar. Midoriya bingung sendiri.

"Ibu kenapa?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah penuh kebingungan. Ibunya menggeleng pelan, menjawab bahwa tak ada yang salah pada dirinya. Tangannya menyentuh pipi anaknya, mata ibunya memancarkan kebahagiaan yang tak dapat dijelaskan.

"Ibu baru melihatmu yang begini," Midoriya meringis ketika pipinya dicubit sayang oleh ibunya. "Memang ya, masa muda itu indah sekali. Lihat saja anak ibu, bisa jadi keren begini ketika mau jalan dengan orang tersayang."

"Tapi ibu orang tersayangku juga, kok! Nomor satu, lagi!"

"Beda, dong. Midoriya," senyum ibunya benar-benar menyejukkan. "Kau juga tahu sendiri bukan bedanya di mana? Ah, sudah. Jangan lama-lama di sini. Nanti kamu telat. Kasihan nanti dia menunggu."

" _Un_. Aku pergi dulu, Ibu."

Midoriya Izuku, enam belas tahun, siap dengan kencan pertamanya.

Xxx

Midoriya kini berada di bahu jalan, menunggu lampu tanda penyeberangan pejalan kaki berubah menjadi hijau. Ia mengecek ponselnya, Todoroki sedang _otw_ katanya. Sebentar lagi akan sampai ke taman tempat mereka kencan.

Tangan Midoriya kembali mendingin, aduh ia gugup sekali. Senyumannya tak pudar, ia membayangkan pasti menyenangkan sekali nanti jalan-jalan di taman sambil makan seblak abang-abang pedagang kaki lima. Nanti ia pesan seblak yang pedas biar ia bisa lihat wajah Todoroki yang memerah karena kepedasan.

Ketika sedang asyik berkhayal, lampu tanda penyeberangan berubah menjadi hijau. Orang-orang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Midoriya yang masih dalam fantasinya. Ketika ada yang menyenggol bahunya ia jadi sadar sepenuhnya. Cepat-cepat ia berjalan menyeberang jalan. Sayang ketika berada di tengah jalan, lampunya kembali menjadi merah. Kemudian sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi datang ke arahnya. Midoriya tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

Kali ini tidak hanya pipinya saja yang berhias warna merah, tubuhnya juga. Bahkan rambut hijaunya kini ternoda. Orang-orang memekik kencang, mengerubunginya. Kelopak matanya memberat, semuanya memburam, lalu hilang dalam pandangannya.

Xxx

"Midoriya!"

Todoroki menghampiri Midoriya yang berdiri mematung di pintu masuk taman. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum tipis saat melihat Midoriya begitu manis dengan pakaiannya, belum lagi entah kenapa ia terlihat bercahaya.

"Kenapa diam saja? Sudah kubilang, 'kan jangan kaku?" Todoroki hampir meraih tangan Midoriya akan tetapi ia menjauhkan dirinya, seolah-olah tidak ingin disentuh olehnya.

"Jangan pegang dulu, aku masih gugup," wajah Midoriya terlihat malu-malu. "Daripada itu, aku ingin seblak yang pedas. Todoroki-kun mau pesankan untukku?"

"Boleh, sih. Aku pesankan, ya. Kamu tunggu di sini."

Todoroki berjalan menuju gerobak seblak yang mejeng di pinggir taman, tidak jauh dari pintu masuk tempat Midoriya berdiri.

"Mang seblaknya dua, ya. Pedas semua."

"Dua, Mas?" ujarnya memastikan.

"Iya."

"Wah si mamas banyak juga ya makannya, dua. Hehehe." Sama seperti abang-abang jualan lainnya, suka basa-basi. Akan tetapi karena Todoroki berbaik hati, ia menjawab basa-basi si abang, seraya pamer, tentu saja.

"Bukan, Bang. Satu lagi buat pacar saya. Tuh, dia lagi berdiri di pintu masuk." Todoroki menunjuk Midoriya yang entah kenapa makin terlihat transparan. Abang-abang seblak ikut melongok ke arah telunjuk Todoroki.

"Bang, kalo jomblo, mah, jomblo aja. Nggak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Becandanya lucu, ah, si abang."

Mata Todoroki terbelalak saat mendengar ucapan abang seblak. Matanya kembali menatap Midoriya yang masih ada di sana. Entah kenapa sekarang terlihat makin transparan, Midoriya tersenyum, mengucap terima kasih, sebelum tubuh yang terlihat makin transparan itu menghilang.

Todoroki terdiam, raut wajahnya tetap kaku, tetapi air matanya mengalir.

Xxx

 **a/n: halooo kenalkan saya chesee-ssu bikin fic ini khusus untuk usei karena udah janji mau ngadoin tapi ya maaf kalau ceritanya ampas kalee. Saya takut lupa jadi buatnya agak rush :"" usei semoga suka ya. Dan yap, kalo ada yang nanya kenapa ada mamang seblak, ya anggap aja di Jepang ada seblak XD dan jajanan kaki lima Indonesia populer di sana /ga**

 **yah pokoknya kritik dan saran sangat diapresisasi ^^ trus makasih lo sudah mau baca, love yaaa *kecupbasah***


End file.
